


About Damn Time

by hedgehoggery



Series: ANBU Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Like I said... smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehoggery/pseuds/hedgehoggery
Summary: Kakashi and Tenzo have danced around their feelings for each other for years, and they finally give into what they both want.





	About Damn Time

**Author's Note:**

> This follows directly after the end of my fic entitled Never Leave You Behind

After so many years of waiting and dreaming and hoping and praying for this moment, Tenzo thought he’d know exactly what to do when it finally happened. But as Kakashi straddled him on the sofa, already stripped down to only his underwear thanks to the relative warmness of his apartment after cooking dinner, Tenzo’s brain seemed to forget how to function. A single word danced on the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t identify it, couldn’t gather up enough brain power to verbalize the thought.

Luckily Kakashi didn’t seem to be having the same problem, and Tenzo was grateful he took the lead. His hands gripped either side of Tenzo’s face with a firmness that spoke to the sincerity of his intentions. He stared into Tenzo’s eyes with a look of passionate determination, a look that shook Tenzo to his very core. Kakashi’s eyes seem to pierce through him, see him - all of him, and still want him. Kakashi’s lips hung so close to Tenzo’s that he could feel his breath, hot and wet, in and out, shaky but steady in pace.

And then Tenzo’s spell broke. He grabbed Kakashi’s head and thrust him forward, erasing the small space between them and smashing their lips together. Their earlier kiss had been soft and delicate, a whispered promise of eternal love. This kiss, however, was a different sort. It was desperate and messy, a screaming desire of a primal need. Need. That was the word - Tenzo  _ needed _ Kakashi.

And he needed to let him know how much he needed him. He let one hand slide down from its spot in Kakashi’s hair, softly trailing down his back and finally resting on his waist. Kakashi let out a moan at the sensation and Tenzo used that opportunity to slide his tongue into Kakashi’s mouth, the texture of his tongue sending a shiver down Tenzo’s spine. 

Tenzo whined - a needy sound he couldn’t suppress - when Kakashi pulled away, but he cut his protests short when Kakashi’s hands made their way under his shirt and slowly pulled it up over Tenzo’s head. As it landed on the floor Tenzo immediately tried to pull his lover back into him, to taste more of the man he wanted -  _ needed _ so badly, but Kakashi had other plans. He planted the palms of his hands firmly on Tenzo’s chest and stared him down - from his eyes, to his lips, to his chest. 

But Tenzo wasn’t in the mood to be patient. He let out a desperate whine, the sound of which snapped Kakashi back to the present moment. He leaned forward into their kiss, somehow even messier before. Tenzo felt Kakashi’s hands moving on his chest but didn’t understand what he was doing until his fingers found the hardened skin of his nipple, caressing over it so gently Tenzo wouldn’t have been sure he’d actually felt it, if not for the inadvertent moan that escaped his lips. The moan quickly turned into a cry of pain - the best kind of pain, a pain mixed with pleasure - as Kakashi squeezed the delicate skin hard. As Tenzo’s head fell back against the wall, Kakashi used that opportunity to trail his kisses down to the side of his neck, kissing and sucking and biting the soft skin presented to him. 

Tenzo didn’t want it to stop but his pants were suddenly too restrictive for comfort - he had to get them off. He slid his hand in between his and Kakashi’s bodies to unbutton them, but Kakashi stopped him.

“Let me,” he whispered, his voice low and warm in Tenzo’s ear. Kakashi let himself slide gently off of the younger man and onto the floor. He undid Tenzo pants and pulled on the waistline, and Tenzo lifted his hips to allow him to pull them all the way off. Tenzo felt a rush of both embarrassment and excitement as he realized Kakashi had pulled Tenzo’s underwear off with his pants, and his cock jumped with anticipation as Kakashi slowly leaned forward, bringing his delicious lips closer and closer to their goal.

“Oh god.” Tenzo couldn’t help but breathe the words as Kakashi’s tongue flicked out and teased the head of his cock before licking a thick wet stripe all the way down to the base. 

“Do you want it?” Kakashi asked. Tenzo almost laughed. What a ridiculous question. 

“God, yes,” he breathed. “Suck me.” 

Kakashi took him into his mouth, forcing a low growl of pleasure from Tenzo’s chest. He used his tongue to explore around Tenzo’s cock, pumping the base with his hand. Kakashi was good -  _ really fucking good  _  - and it didn’t take too long for Tenzo to start feeling familiar heat building.

“Don’t make - don’t make - “ he panted, unable to form the full sentence but hoping Kakashi understood that he didn’t want the night to end so soon. He must have, because he pulled his mouth off of Tenzo’s cock with an almost explicit  _ pop.  _ Tenzo sat for a moment, catching his breath, as Kakashi looked up at him from the floor. His eyes stared in question, begging Tenzo for more. 

“Let’s go to your room,” Tenzo said. Kakashi grabbed Tenzo’s hand and pulled him up off of the couch, then led him down the hallway to his bedroom. They tumbled back onto the bed, tangling arms and legs together until Tenzo realized there was still one very annoying piece of fabric between him and Kakashi. He reached down and pulled Kakashi’s underwear off, sucking his teeth in anticipation when his cock sprang free. He tossed the underwear aside and gently graced the tips of his fingers down Kakashi’s length. Satisfied by the hiss he heard his lover make, he wrapped his hand around Kakashi’s cock and squeezed it, forcing a cry from the older man. He used his thumb to flick over the tip, smearing pre-cum down the length as he pumped.

“Tenzo…” Kakashi moaned. Tenzo leaned down and kissed the word off his lips. Kakashi grabbed his arm to stop his pumping and whispered into Tenzo’s ear. “I want you to fuck me.”

Tenzo felt his whole body shudder at the words. Rather than responding, he leaned down and kissed Kakashi again. The kiss seemed the breathe a new courage into his veins, and he found himself kissing down Kakashi’s jawline and to his neck, biting him hard to mark him as his own. 

“Lube?” he whispered. Kakashi gestured towards the bedside table just out of his reach. Tenzo shifted to his knees to lean forward and fish through Kakashi’s drawer until his hand found the bottle he was looking for. “Turn around and get on your knees,” he commanded as he flicked open the lid of the bottle and slathered his fingers generously. 

Kakashi did as he was ordered and rested his hands against the wall. Tenzo used one slick finger to circle Kakashi’s entrance, satisfied with the low moan he elicited. He slowly slipped his finger into Kakashi’s hole, pushing gently so as not to hurt his lover. When he felt he was ready he slipped a second finger in, prompting Kakashi to let out a loud moan.

“God, Tenzo,” he breathed. “Fuck.” Tenzo stopped moving his fingers.

“Did I say you could talk?” he said. Kakashi looked back over his shoulder at Tenzo with one eyebrow raised in surprise. “Stay quiet.” Satisfied that Kakashi was listening to his orders, Tenzo resumed fingering and scissoring him. Kakashi bit down on his lip hard in an effort to keep quiet as Tenzo pushed his fingers against his prostate. 

When Tenzo slipped in a third finger, Kakashi’s mouth fell open in a silent scream. Tenzo worked diligently to stretch his lover’s hole, using his free hand to pump at his own cock. 

“Scream it,” he ordered when he couldn’t take anymore, his voice wavering a little from his desire. “Scream my name.” To accent his command he pressed his fingers into Kakashi’s prostate.

“Tenzo!” Kakashi screamed. “Fuck, Tenzo! God, fuck me Tenzo!” 

“Fuck,” Tenzo said, removing his fingers from Kakashi and quickly lubing up his cock. He aligned himself at Kakashi’s entrance and slowly pushed himself inside, loving the way Kakashi hissed in pain. He stilled for a moment to allow Kakashi to adjust to having his cock in him. 

“Fuck me,  _ please,” _ Kakashi said. That was all Tenzo needed. He slammed his cock into Kakashi, drawing out a cry from the older man. He slammed into him again and again, digging his fingers so hard into Kakashi’s waist that he was certain there’d be dark purple bruises tomorrow. He adjusted his angle slightly and pushed in again, hearing Kakashi let out a strangled cry of pleasure. Knowing he’d found his target he started thrusting with renewed vigor. 

“Fuck, fuck… fu - fuck,” Kakashi panted, fisting his hands into the sheets. 

“My name,” Tenzo breathed. “Say it. Scream it.” 

“Tenzo, god yes,” Kakashi said, valiantly trying to adhere to his lover’s orders. “Ten -  _ fuck - _ Tenzo I - “ Tenzo kissed Kakashi’s back and reached around him, wrapping his hand around his cock.

“Don’t cum until I tell you to,” he said, slowing his pace to pump Kakashi’s cock in time. 

“Yes, sir,” Kakashi breathed. Tenzo almost came at the sound of Kakashi calling him sir, but he pulled himself together. 

“And don’t stop saying my name, either,” he said, picking up his pace. 

“Tenzo,” Kakashi moaned as the younger man continued fucking him. “Tenzo god yes. Tenzo I love you. Ten - Te - fuck I’m gonna…”

“Not until I tell you to,” Tenzo reminded him harshly. Kakashi cried out as Tenzo fucked him harder and harder. 

“Tenzo, please,” he whined. “I can’t - I’m gonna...“

“Not yet,” Tenzo growled, squeezing Kakashi’s cock a little too hard to show him how serious he was. Kakashi’s cry faded to a whimper. 

“Tenzo,” he breathed. “ _ Please _ Tenzo, please let me cum.” Tenzo felt his own orgasm building quickly.

“Fuck,” he said. “Cum for me, Kakashi.” He didn’t have to tell him twice. Kakashi moaned Tenzo’s name as he came, sending white hot ribbons of cum shooting across the bed. Tenzo began thrusting with renewed vigor, slamming hard into his lover for a short while before he, too, reached his release. He dug his teeth into Kakashi’s back as he came. 

They stayed like that for a moment, both of their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath and come down from their orgasms. After he’d regained control of his senses, Tenzo slowly removed himself from his lover and they fell in a heap on the bed.

“You’ve been an ANBU captain for a week and already you’ve become this authoritative?” Kakashi asked, his voice a little breathy. Tenzo chuckled.

“Please, I’ve always been in control of you,” he said. “Besides, don’t pretend you don’t like it.” Kakashi grinned.

“I love it,” he said. Tenzo looked over and smiled at him.

“I love you,” he said. Kakashi leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Tenzo’s lips.

“I love you too, Tenzo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, never really write smut so feeling super awkward. Hope this is okay!!


End file.
